Italian Jailbait
by LovelyTomorrow
Summary: Buffy is there when Angel and Spike come to see her in Italy. My first posted fanfic, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Italian Jailbait

AN: Wow, I thought this story was dead and buried. I really did. Turns out, it isn't. I figured out where this story is going and am now recommitted to it. Not to mention, that in the years since I first posted this, I've figured out the whole chapter thing, so the formatting should be much improved.

Timeline: Season 5 of Angel, "The Girl in Question", only Buffy, not Andrew, is there when Angel and Spike come to call

* * *

"No, wait. Is 'ciao' hello or goodbye?" Buffy's furrowed her brow.

"Both?" her younger sister said, tossing up popcorn and missing her mouth.

"So when you're, like, talking to someone on the phone and they ask you, like, something stupid or whatever and you want to say, like, 'Hello?' and you say 'ciao' but then they might think you're saying goodbye and hang up on you."

Dawn paused and starred at her sister, "Geez, run-on."

"But it just…" she sighed, defeated, "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" Faith asked, stealing Dawn's popcorn.

"Hey," she whined and was ignored.

"This language. Nothing makes sense. I can't even form a sentence yet," Buffy complained.

"Sure you can. Here. Repeat after me," Faith stood up straight, "Voulez vous coucher avec moi."

Dawn suppressed a laugh. Buffy rose her eyebrows at her, "That's French, X-tina."

"Oh," a smirk lit up her face, "Well, someone might want to tell the guy upstairs, fast asleep, that."

Dawn smiled deviously, "Ohh, I will."

Buffy's older sister instincts switched on, "Uh, I think not. Shouldn't _you _wake up your own one-night-stands?" she turned to Faith.

"Who said he was a one night stand? I plan to keep him around all day," she smiled happily.

"Ooh," Buffy mocked, "Is that a new record for you?"

"No," Faith replied, totally seriously, "I once stayed with the same guy for a month and a half."

Buffy was dumbfounded, "Nuh uh."

The brunette smirked a popped an overflowing handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Well, I was six and he had cooties, but, yes. A whole month and a half."

"Oh, well, that doesn't count. I think any pre-puberty relationships are considered pretty much non-existent."

Faith turned dramatically towards Buffy, "Were you pre-puberty at six? Hmm, late bloomer?"

The blonde just smiled deviously and stole the popcorn from her counterpart.

"Okay, then, if Jonny Dics doesn't count, then, yes, he," she pointed upstairs, "Would be my new record."

"Yay!" Dawn exclaimed and soft ghost clapped.

"Hey," Buffy threw a kernel into her mouth, "Does he…" She pointed up, "Have a name?"

"Why, yes, he does," Faith said.

"And you know it?"

"Why, yes, I do."

"And may _we _know it?"

"Why, no, you can't."

"Oh, my, God!" Buffy threw her head back in laughter, "You don't even know the guy's name!"

"I do, too! His name is…something with an R."

"You don't know his name!"

"I know it," the brunette swore, "It's just a very Italian name; I can't pronounce it correctly."

"Uh huh," Dawn shot an eyebrow up in disapproval.

"Well, hey there, Little Miss Thang," Faith turned to Buffy, "Not so sure you should be lecturing anyone on the benefits of monogamy or the knowing of the partner's name."

"Nope! You are not going to bring me down with that. I know his name, and this is my first non-monogamous relationship…ever. I deserve it," Buffy retorted, "I've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah," Dawn smirked, "if I had a guy who kept me howling all night like what's-his-name does for you, I wouldn't be apologizing either."

"Dawn Michelle Summers!"

"Hey, as a fully-grown, angst-ridden teenager I have no choice but to live vicariously through those older and getting some," Dawn defended herself.

"You, missy, have spent far too much time with this one," Buffy pointed a guilty finger at Faith.

Faith held her mouth open sarcastically, "Are you meaning to tell me that _I _am a bad influence?"

Buffy couldn't help the smile that slipped on her face and turned back to her sister, "Well, at least you're not murdering anyone, yet."

"Or," the brunette slayer's face brightened up, "Sleeping with not one, not two, but three--count them-- three corpses. You're not doing that either, shortstop. And that--that is very good." Both brunettes laughed together and looked to Buffy for her response.

"The Immortal is not a corpse," was her only defense. The other two girls continued to laugh harder. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," Dawn tried to stop laughing, "Really; it's just a little odd that your boyfriend has a 'the' in his name."

"He's not my boyfriend," Buffy shot back, quickly.

"No," Faith put on a fake Italian accent, "He's her _lova_."

The blonde slayer suppressed a laugh of her own and shook her head, "You know what? Make fun; I don't care."

"Aw, we're just teasing," Dawn said, "He's a great guy…and he's got abs for days."

"Well, now, that's not so amazing for our little Buffy. All her corpses have had great bods," Faith smirked.

"Oh, go ahead. Laugh now, but it won't be so funny when I call Angel and tell him you called him that," Buffy responded to their continuing laughter. Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and simply stared at Buffy, eyebrows raised high in disbelief. "What?…Stop looking at me like that. I _will_. And he's gonna use all his super evil law firm powers to come here all kill you both."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure he will," Faith assured her, "But are you positively sure you can initiate conversation with Angel without Hell freezing over?"

"Oh!" she gasped in response, "I talk to Angel!"

"On the computer."

"Well, he's busy. That's faster," Buffy tried.

"It's faster?" Dawn rose her eyebrows again in disbelief.

There was a knock on the door, and Buffy moved to open it while she retorted, "Well, it's a hell of a lot faster than one of us hoping a jet and flying across the world to have a face to--" As she opened the door, she suddenly recognized the two figures standing shoulder to shoulder staring at her with blank faces. "--face."

"Buffy," Angel took in her tanned, fit appearance and swallowed hard.

"A-Angel," Buffy responded, eyes wide. She looked to his left, "…And Spike."

Spike gave her a gentle smirk, "'Allo, ducks."

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion, "Aren't you…"

"Yeah," Spike sighed, "There was this whole thing with that amulet we used back in Sunnydale. It was mailed to this certain evil law firm, was opened and there I was. There was a short time when yours truly was actually incorporeal for one reason or another, which is why I hadn't come sooner, but then, once I was corporeal, a certain asshole refused to tell me where you could be, and, you know, it's a pretty big world out there. …So I figured I should just, you know, wait."

Buffy starred at him for a moment, her face frozen, then she shook her head, "No, I knew all that. I got the memo…like, literally."

Spike froze, then slowly turned towards his Grand Sire with the glare of all glares.

"By the way," Buffy continued to Angel, "That was a nice looking letterhead; did you design that?"

"So," Spike held up a hand, stopping Angel from answering, "You knew that I was back, and you just…accepted that?"

"Should I not have accepted it?" Buffy rose an eyebrow at him.

"You could have done something! I mean, jeez, Slayer, you tell me that you love me, and then I die for you and your stupid race, and then I come back from the dead and you don't have the decency to give me a quick, 'Hello'?"

"Um, can--can we come in?" Angel quickly changed the subject.

"Uh, yes!" Buffy nodded enthusiastically, "Please, come in."

Angel stepped into the apartment and looked around, "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks, yeah, when Giles took over the council he inherited all Travers's money and stuff, so, we can pretty much live like queens," she smiled, then realized Spike hadn't come in. "Oh, sorry, Spike, I meant that invitation for both of you."

"Yes, I know," Spike spat, "But you know what? I'm not so sure I want to come in to your stupid, known-about-Spike-the-whole-time apartment."

"Oh, well, if that's how you feel," Angel shrugged and slammed Buffy's door in the blonde's face.

"Hey, Buffy, who was at the…" Dawn made her way into the foyer and then stopped dead in her tracks. "Angel."

"Hi, Dawn," Angel gulped at the sight of the Slayer's sister--all grown up. "You've…matured."

Dawn rose her eyebrows at this, then smirked and said, "Well, I guess you've matured, too."

Just then the door swung open and Spike stomped in, "Alright, Slayer, I've chosen to forgive you."

"Spike!" Dawn shrieked, immediately turning back into her adolescent-self as she flung herself into a hug with the vampire.

It took Spike a moment to realize who was hugging him, but as soon as he did, he smiled and hugged her back, "Hey, there, little bit."

"Hi!" Dawn pulled away from the hug and looked at Spike in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just getting to that," Buffy said, then looked towards Angel, "What exactly _are _you doing here?"

"We're here on business," Angel nodded, then looked to Spike, "Well, _I'm _here on business."

"So, hey, what's the deal? One second I'm having the time of my life dissecting every fragment of Buffy's and then I'm totally alone…" Faith came in and instantly met Angel's eyes, then moved to see Spike also in their apartment. "Well, hello, strangers."

"Faith," Angel looked at her, surprised. "You live here?"

"I do," she nodded, "_You _live here?"

"I'm here on business."

"Oh, right," she nodded, "I'm sure that evil law firm you got keeps you real busy."

"That it does, pet," Spike butt in, "All the time, he's just up to the evilest of evil things." He cast a look Buffy's way.

"That-that's not true," Angel insisted, "We're doing a lot of good there. I mean, it takes time to turn an institution like that completely around, but we are making progress."

Faith smiled at Angel, "Hey, chill, Angel. It's all good. We know the whole story; I'm just messing with you."

Angel waited a moment, taking in where Faith lived and who Faith lived with, then smiled at her, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, big guy," she smiled back.

"So, uh, okay," Buffy said nervously, "Why don't you guys sit and…uh…I don't have any blood. Want beer?"

"Sure, that sounds--" Spike started to say.

"Beer?" Angel asked. "Why do you have beer?"

"I, well," she looked up into Angel's gaze and suddenly felt like she was seventeen again, "It, uh, it's--Faith! Faith bought it. She, you know, she's a crazy bad ass, that Faith, with her…beer," she nodded enthusiastically, then added, "It's definitely not mine!"

"How about water," Dawn suggested, helpfully, "Everyone okay with water?"

Angel and Spike nodded.

"Okay, then, we'll go get that," Dawn pulled on Buffy's arm. "You guys just sit."

"Yes, please, sit," Buffy smiled at them, "Make yourselves at home."

Faith sat down in a big black leather chair, while Angel and Spike sat at opposite ends of the matching couch. After a few moments of awkward silence, Faith turned to Angel and asked, "So, what's with the jacket?"


	2. Chapter 2

Italian Jailbait

* * *

"Right, Willow and Kennedy are in Brazil, living it up, I hear," Buffy told Spike a little while later, "Xander's in Africa, uh, one of the countries in the middle, Saltamboca, or something. He is so freaking tan; I swear to God. I've never seen him look better."

"You've seen him?" Spike asked. "You went to Africa?"

"No, no, no. We have this awesome thing on the computer, it's like a camera, I guess, and we can actually see each other when we talk to each other."

"High tech little bunch, you are."

"So…seriously, Willow's been gay, all this time," Angel asked Faith for the hundredth time, as they came back into the living room, ending the tour Faith had given him.

"I swear," Faith nodded.

"And you've known?"

"Oh, honey, I knew before she did." She plopped herself back down on the couch with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Buffy nodded, still conversing with Spike, "And mostly everyone else is in London with Giles. Robin went with him."

"Hmm, I was so concerned," Spike scoffed.

"Well, I kind of have company over," Dawn was talking on the phone and pacing behind the couch. "Maybe you could come _here_…No, they're not British…Well, one of them is British, but not in a Giles way, I swear."

"Who's she talking to?" Spike inquired, interested in Dawn's conversation now that he had been mentioned in it.

"Oh, her 'not-boyfriend' of the moment. Gi-Taco, or something," Buffy shrugged.

"Gitano!" Dawn hissed as she held a hand over the phone.

"That's what I said," Buffy put on an innocent face.

"What do you mean, 'not-boyfriend'?" Angel furrowed his brow.

"She means that they just smile and make googly eyes at each other 'cause their too young to be in a relationship," Spike provided helpfully.

The three girls looked to each other guiltily knowing that Buffy really meant Dawn and Gitano did everything a couple would…they just weren't exclusive about it. "So," Buffy was glad to move on, "Is he coming?"

"For a little while, yeah," Dawn turned to Spike, "Now, you have to promise me that you'll be…sane, when he's here."

Spike smirked at this, "I'm always sane, pet. It's more this one, here, that you're gonna have to worry about." He indicated Angel.

"I can handle your little 'not-boyfriend', Dawn," Angel spoke to her like she was ten.

"…Kay…" Dawn narrowed her eyes at them. "Second thought…uh, maybe we'll go to the library…" she turned to Buffy.

"Dawn," Buffy rose her eyebrows, "You don't have to use 'the library' with these two. They're fine with whatever you want to do with Girano."

"Gitano," Dawn corrected. "And I'm not so sure about that."

"Dawnie," Buffy sighed and stood next to her sister to address Spike and Angel. "Guys, Dawn is a…well, she's a young woman, now, and she's recently been, um, growing in the, uh, coupling department--"

"Dawn's not a virgin anymore," Fait spit out for her.

Angel and Spike's faces froze, their eyes wide with surprise and hurt. "B-but," Angel was the first to speak, "She's, like, eight!"

Dawn cringed when she saw Spike's face. He looked like he was about to cry. His little girl, his nibblet, was a woman.

"Try seventeen," Faith smiled at the guys' reaction.

"Yeah, that whole immortality thing really damages your sense of time, huh?" Buffy tried.

"I'll be at the library," Dawn was near tears herself as she moved towards the door.

"Hey, Dawnie, wait!" Buffy called after her.

"Dawn!" Spike reached the door before Dawn and stood in front of it, "Don't go. It's alright. I'm fine with it."

"No, you're not," Dawn sighed.

"No, I'm not," he agreed, "But, it's your life and your choice, and I'm just being overprotective. You're a woman now; I've gotta let you go."

"Let go? Maybe I don't want to be totally let go," she shrugged.

"You mean that?" Spike leaned in to her.

She nodded.

"Good, cause I really need to meet this Girantro, make sure he's good enough for my nibblet."

"Gitano," she chided gently, through her smile.

"Right. And, I swear, if he ever hurts you…he's gonna wake up on fire," he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him, and held him in a hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, little bit."

Buffy approached them, putting a gentle hand on her sister's arm, "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Dawn nodded, and went to rejoin the group.

Spike starred at Buffy for a moment longer, and she thought about sharing a moment with him-about rekindling a tiny portion of that extinguished flame. She thought of placing her hand on his in a way of thanking him. The moment seemed empty without them sharing something.

But she could hear Angel talking and laughing just a few feet away. She felt that feeling of conflict that was so familiar to her. The feeling that, at some point, she was going to have to pick someone to be with--be it Spike or Angel or anyone else. It was a feeling she had worked hard to get rid of, since she left Sunnydale--the feeling of borders and restraints, of which she had been released.

* * *

AN: Aw, poor Buffy. Maybe she'll feel better if you review...?


	3. Chapter 3

Italian Jailbait

AN: Whoo, this chapter took a long time to write. I got stuck somewhere in the middle for like a year and a half. But now, since I know what I'd like to accomplish with this, I've found it much, much easier to write. Yay!

* * *

"Angel has a girlfriend?" Faith practically screamed with excitement. "Like, a living, breathing, not-Buffy girlfriend?"

"Uh, hello?" Buffy put her hands out, "Sitting right here."

Faith was too happy to care, "Kay, chica, that wasn't the least bit offensive, and, if you didn't hear--Angel. Has. A. Girlfriend!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Angel was suddenly regretting telling Faith that he had had a few dates with Nina. "We're not…close." He tried desperately to convince Buffy that he was still hopelessly devoted to her.

"Well those are the best kind," Faith smiled at him.

"Uh," Buffy suddenly became very uncomfortable, "How about we talk about something else?"

"What's her name?"

"Uh, Nina," Angel grumbled.

Spike was silently smirking, not needing to contribute to Angel's despair.

"Really," Buffy silenced them, "A new topic, please?"

"Jeez, Buff, what's wrong? Still possessive after all these years?" Faith quipped. "Or is there something you don't want brought up?"

"Faith," Buffy gave a warning glance.

Faith's smirk grew as Angel and Spike began to listen very intently. "I mean, if there's something you're keeping secret from Angel and Spike you should probably tell me what it is, so that I don't accidentally mention it in passing."

"There's nothing I'm keeping secret from Angel and Spike," Buffy delivered dryly.

"No? Oh, all right," Faith shook her head discreetly at Buffy before turning to the two guys, "So, while we're on the subject of girlfriends and boyfriends who we aren't very close with, Buffy's got a new guy."

Buffy's eyes grew wide, as if she didn't really believe that Faith would have revealed her secret.

"Guy?" Spike was suddenly very serious.

"You-you're in a relationship?" Angel tried his hardest to seem as though he didn't care.

"No," Buffy held a hand up to stop the conversation before it started, "No, not really. There's just this guy who I sort of know--"

"Who? The Immortal?" Dawn threw the question out while passing through from her bedroom to the bathroom.

Angel and Spike looked to each other for a moment, recognizing the name instantly. "Buffy, no," Angel stood up. "You can't date the Immortal. He's evil."

"I'm not _dating _the Immortal-" Buffy started, "Wait, no he's not."

"He's not what?"

"He's not evil."

The guys both shook their heads and snickered as Spike stood up next to Angel, "He's evil, Buffy; we know."

"You know," Buffy crossed her arms, and Faith made her way out of the line of fire by moving into the kitchen.

"We know," Spike nodded. "Back in the day, he held us captive all night in a small room with very little clothing on."

"And-and we were chained to a wall," Angel added.

"It was very painful," Spike pointed at her.

"Because of the chains."

"And-and he slept with Drusilla!"

"And Darla."

"And he…he let a bunch of nuns go this one time even though--"

"He…he's just a very bad man, Buffy. And you should never, ever see him again."

"Right, yeah, that."

"Guys! Guys," she held up her hands to stop them. "Think about what you're saying. He captured you and chained you up, right?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Uh huh. But 'back in the day,' right? Back in the day...when you were evil?"

They froze. Angel squinted. Spike's head titled slightly.

"I'll take that as a, 'Yes'," Buffy smiled at them. "And, well, the sleeping with Darla and Dru…See he's got this whole theory that life should be about living, and sex is a very important part of living, and that it's vital to...well...living."

"He's a man-whore, and Buffy likes it," Dawn spit out helpfully, then disappeared back into her bedroom.

Buffy's eye went wide as she heard the words. "Thank you, Dawn. That was very eloquently put."

"I thought so," she called from her room.

"Buffy, this has to stop," Angel kept his voice calm.

"No, it doesn't," Buffy let her arms out, now getting upset. "You guys have absolutely no say in what I do with my life. None at all!"

"I understand that, but--"

"He's not right for you, luv," Spike said gently.

"Oh, cut the crap, both of you! I'm sick of this 'concerned' game. I'm an adult; I can sleep with whoever the hell I want to."

"But-"

"But nothing! I'm young, and I'm alive, and I like sleeping with someone without having all the drama of a relationship! I do! It's freeing!"

"I know it can seem like that at first, but--"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Look, guys, I don't feel the need to justify my choices to you. I'm seeing the Immortal...I'm seeing other guys to. I'm living my life, and I'm sorry that you don't like it, but, tough." Feeling strong and independent, she crossed her arms over her chest. She was a mature, confident woman that neither of them had ever met before.

"So," Angel couldn't make eye contact with her. "All that stuff you said at the graveyard was...what? A joke?"

"And when you said that you loved me? What was that, Buffy?" Spike was more angry than upset.

She crumbled, not meaning to have hurt either one of them, "No. I-I meant them. Both of them. I did, but...but..." There were no words. She hadn't studied for this test and was sure she had never been taught this material.

"Eh, scusarme, il mio amore. Cerco Faith o del tipo di cibo. Eravamo su tutta la notte che che l'ava sesso, ed adesso sono affamato," came a deep, strong voice from behind them all. They turned in unison to see a young man wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was tanned and sculpted perfectly with a brilliant smile and gorgeous face. His hair was dark and long and accented his mystery.

"Oh," Buffy's hand found itself resting playfully on her neck. "Hello. You must be looking for Faith."

The man smiled, but looked confused. "Sono spiacente. Non parlo di inglesi molto bene." He shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"Uh huh," Buffy squinted. "Well, she should be in the kitchen." She pointed the way.

"Ah," he smiled, "Gratzi, senora." And with that, he left.

"Well," Buffy sighed, watching him leave. Angel and Spike were glaring at her. As she looked back to them, she placed her hands square on her hips, trying to remember what they'd been talking about.

"Well," Angel shrugged. "You meant them, _but_..."

"But," Buffy remembered with a jolt. Why had she told both of them that they had a shot? Did she mean it? Did they have a shot?

"But you didn't," Spike cut in, pointing at her accusingly. "You didn't mean it at all. You just wanted to say it, because you felt like saying it."

"Spike," she sighed.

"No," he shook his head, but kept his voice low. "You always do what you want whenever you want. You don't think of anyone else."

"Excuse me?" Buffy instantly thought of the countless people she had saved while sacrificing her personal life.

"I'm not talking the greater good, here, Buffy. I'm talking about the people close to you," he said. "You treat them like shit."

Angel remained quiet. He'd never been confrontational with Buffy. Of course, he'd noticed her habit of acting as though everyone else was there for her use, but he'd never even considered saying it to her face. He looked at Spike with shock.

"I've given my life for them," Buffy's face was hard to read as if went through a bunch of emotions simultaneously. She was initially hurt, but also confused and angry and afraid--no one had really called her out before. "Twice!"

"Oh, I know!" Spike said mockingly, starting to raise his voice. "And we've all had to hear about it constantly! You know, I'm fairly certain that a gigantic part of giving something is doing it without expecting a bloody parade, Buffy."

"Oh, my God!" Buffy shook her head. "What is this? You're acting like I'm some kind of..." she shrugged and grimaced, "Cordelia."

Angel tensed at that. The mood shifted, and Spike looked tentatively to Angel next to him. They hadn't talked about Cordelia. He hadn't really talked to anyone about Cordelia. In the brief time he saw them together, it was clear how much closer they had grown since their Sunnydale years, and Fred had told him that they were in love. He'd only said her name a few times when they were dealing with loosing Fred, but it didn't seem like he'd really had the chance to mourn.

Buffy noticed Angel's face switch incredibly subtly to a pained expression. She shook her head, "What?"

Angel swallowed hard; he hadn't expected to hear that name from her lips. And he was nt prepared to have that name attacked in such a way. Her face came instantly back to him. Her smile. Her laugh. Her glimmering eyes as she told him goodbye.

"Cordelia's dead, Buffy," Spike said quietly.

_Dead._ The word hung in the air, heavy. Cold, white, dead. A chill ran up Buffy's spine. Angel titled his head down to the floor.

"Oh, my God," Buffy whispered.

_What was he _doing? Not even six months after Cordelia's death, and Angel was half way across the world chasing a girl who didn't even want him anymore. If Cordelia could somehow see him, she would be so...hurt.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy was saying as tears began to pool in her eyes.

He wasn't sure what she was sorry for exactly. For the fact that Cordelia died or the fact that she'd insulted her? After a deep breath, he pulled his head up, and found both Spike and Buffy staring at him, expectant and a little concerned.

"You didn't know," his voice was so quiet, it was hardly there.

"When--When did this happen?" he heard Buffy ask, turning back to Spike.

"A few months ago," he shrugged.

"Two months, three weeks, 4 days," Angel closed his eyes. She'd been out of the world for almost three months. She'd been _gone_.

"Angel," Buffy sighed. "I'm so, so sorry."

There was that sorry thing again. He shook his head, suddenly feeling rather suffocated. The air was heavy and everything felt still and fragile. His head felt numb. "I have to go," he said, turning awkwardly and walking straight to the front door.

* * *

AN: I'm a Cordelia fan, sue me. And I'm still a little bitter that they barely acknowledged the fact that she freaking DIED! Don't worry, though, B/A-ers, this is not a C/A fic, mostly because, as previously mentioned, Cordelia's dead. Can anyone guess what kind of fic it is, though? A gold star for a correct guess!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello, gentle readers. I don't have too much to say. Here's the next chapter. I think it's becoming pretty clear what ship I'm boarding for this particular story in this chapter, but if you're not sure after this one, I'll smack you over the head with it in the next. Enjoy...

* * *

Angel had been to many different countries and, consequently, visited many different open late, run down bars. He'd had many different glasses of poor quality scotch and whiskey. He'd seen many lonely, depressed characters drift in and out without speaking to one of them. After becoming the CEO of a major corporation, he'd almost thought he would never find himself in such a place again.

_"Cordelia's dead, Buffy."_

Spike's voice rang in his head, and he finished his drink. Angel was a fan of regret. He knew logically that it served no purpose. Wallowing in all of the things he'd neglected to do or could have done did not make anything different, but he couldn't stop.

No matter how hard he closed his eyes and wished that Cordelia would be smiling next to him when he opened them, it would not happen. He'd wasted his time with her. He'd never told her how much her approval meant to him. He'd never leaned over and kissed her like he'd wanted to so many times. He never held her close as she slept. He'd missed his chance.

A young woman whispered as she moved past him, "El costi tardi." She giggled, "Dovremmo aver lasciato delle ore fa."

The man with her laughed too, "Ma poi avrei mancato fissare nei suoi begli occhi."

As they left, Angel was alone again. He was the only patron left in the bar and the blonde behind the counter eyed him suspiciously, begging him to leave so that she could go home.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," his voice was quieter than usual. Angel didn't turn to see him, as he'd expected him to come eventually. The world had a way of never leaving him alone when he wanted it to.

"Go away, Spike," he grumbled.

Instead of obeying, he sat down next to Angel and motioned to the girl, "Gin." She sighed and moved to fill his order. Spike turned back to Angel, "You're pathetic. Second thought, make it two," he threw to the girl.

"_Please_, go away, Spike," he closed his eyes.

"You know she didn't mean anything by it," he shook his head, "And I know that it's a fresh wound and all, but, she's going bloody crazy worrying over you, mate."

"I'm a big boy," Angel curled his hands into fists. "I can handle my emotional breakdowns by myself, thanks."

"Come back," he sighed. "She's a mess about this."

"_I'm_ a mess about this! Go _away_!" he put his head in his hands. The girl brought Spike's drinks and held her hand out for payment.

Spike patted his sides for a moment before drawling in a breath, "Uh, 'fraid I've left my wallet in my other jacket, love."

The girl looked like she was going to cry from exhaustion. "You will not pay me?" her accent was heavy.

Angel sighed, "I'll pay." Spike seemed completely unapologetic and sipped his drink as Angel handed the girl her money.

"That's for you, ya git," Spike indicated the other glass. "You can't sit here all alone at a bar with an empty glass; that's just too damn sad."

"I hate gin," he shook his head, staring at the glass.

"I know. Hoped maybe it would inspire you to leave and give the poor Slayer a break," he smiled slightly.

After a moment, he looked over at the younger man next to him and shook his head, "Since when are you so concerned for Buffy? You seemed pretty upset before, saying all that about the way she treats people..."

He let out a little laugh, "Yeah, don't know how that happened exactly, just kind came out." He took another sip of his drink. "I'm not saying any of it isn't true, but...doesn't make me love her any less," he shrugged.

The alcohol was making Angel's mind fuzzy and relaxed. He felt his lips form a little smile and nodded his head, "I get that."

"I know," he said. It was strange how long they'd known each other and all the different capacities they'd known each other. They'd been everything to each other from best friends to enemies to family to romantic rivals. "Hey," he shrugged, clearly uncomfortable, "You shouldn't beat yourself up about Cordelia. Didn't seem like there was anything you could have done."

"No," he sighed, closing his eyes. "It was a whole lot bigger than me, it's just..." He could see her smiling. He could always see her smiling, as if the image was tattooed on the inside of his eyelids. "She trusted me to take care of her. She believed I could do it," he shrugged. "I let her down."

"Hmm," Spike sipped his drink, not knowing how to respond. "Or is it that you gave yourself that responsibility, because you had some kind of guilt complex?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Guilt complex? Where'd you get that from?"

He laughed a little, "Your free counseling sessions that you never took advantage of."

"No shit," he nodded, amused.

"Nope. Figured it was useless to waste 'em."

"They were set up to help me deal with the situation with my son, Spike." As he mentioned it, he suddenly realized Buffy still did not know Connor had ever existed. He took swig of the gin. He'd flown half-way across the world to see a woman who did not love him anymore, who insulted the woman who did love him and did not even know about his offspring. _Genius_.

"I know they were, but you were too proud to use them, so I thought I'd try it. They've been very educational. Turns out, I've got some issues with my mother," he drank some more.

"You don't say," Angel shook his head. The day William had come home, exuberant about turning his mother into a vampire only to come home broken hearted when she'd come onto him and then turned to dusk, Angel could have told Spike he had 'mother issues.'

"Yep," he took another drink and nodded slowly for a few moments. He had never been good at being vulnerable with his emotions, except with Drusilla, and she was insane. "So, what's the plan, boss?"

"I don't have a plan," Angel shook his head, finding it odd that he didn't mind Spike's company. "And don't call me boss."

"You just wanna stay here drinking all night in this shithole or you wanna come back over to Buffy's and have the poor, guilt ridden thing put you up in a nice, comfy bed, huh?" he smiled at Angel.

He groaned. A bed sounded really nice, but he was in no mood to be sober. "I don't want to stop drinking. That's out."

Spike laughed, "Aye, aye."

"But I guess I could drink there...?" he turned to look at Spike, whose face was just centimeters away from his own. He'd drunk far more than he'd intended to already.

"Sure you could," Spike smiled. "Took a little peak at, uh, _Faith's _collection. Not bad."

Angel smiled back for a moment, then sighed, "Why are you doing this, Spike?"

"Doin' what, Peaches?" he shrugged.

"Being nice to me."

He laughed, a full round sound that warmed the air between them. He laughed exactly the same as he had when he was a young fledgling--so happy, not an ounce of bitterness could be found in that laugh. "Well, maybe it's the very fine booze they've got here at, whatsit, the _Luglio Rosa_, but, you're not so terrible, Capt'n Forehead. You're kind of just like the rest of us--a normal bloke trying desperately to figure out what he's supposed to be doing with his life."

Angel nodded, "And coming up with nothing."

"Well, now, you've got a lead on the little lady. I'd have to be dumber than you to deny that you two have something to do with each other in the long run. Forbidden love like that," he shook his head. "It's gotta mean something."

He laughed a little, that kind of laugh that Angelus never gave--the kind that showed he was really touched--the kind he used to laugh around Cordelia.. "Thank you, Spike."

"Not saying it to do you some kind of favor," he shrugged. "But you're welcome anyway, mate."

Angel shook his head, "You know I never really hated you."

Spike laughed, "You never really hated anyone. Never had it in you."

He smirked, "That's true. Never did. Not even when I was evil. I never hated anyone."

"Lucky you never had to," Spike muttered, getting a little dizzy from his drink.

"You know, I think you know me better than any other being on this whole Earth? That's...I don't know, but that's something."

He laughed again, "Ditto."

Angel closed his eyes, "You really think Buffy and I could work?"

He took a moment to consider and downed the rest of his drink and swallowed hard. It was funny, what a lightweight Spike was. Granted he could drink more than most mortal men, but Angel'd always been able to drink him under the table. "I think you've got a shot, but I think I've got a shot, too."

Angel smiled sadly, "You know something strange? I don't want to compete with you. I just want her to pick. Just make up her mind. I don't want to dislike you, because you're stupid enough to love the same woman that I'm stupid enough to love."

Spike narrowed his eyes, "Not sure that made sense, mate."

"You're not stupid," a quiet voice interrupted them from behind. Both their eyes widened, awakening from their drunken daze, to turn to see her. Buffy's eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess, her clothes disheveled. "Neither of you are stupid."

"Buffy," Angel said, suddenly gloomy.

"How ya doin' there, ducks?" Spike smirked. "I found your lost puppy. Do I get a reward?" Buffy smiled a little and began to roll her eyes.

"Buffy!" the woman behind the counter suddenly seemed very awake.

Buffy forced herself to look away from the two of them and towards the woman before her, "Hey, Izzy." She smiled warmly, obviously familiar with the girl.

"Where is the Immortal?" she looked so confused, perhaps even hurt at the idea that he was not with her. "He is not here?"

"No, he's...he's not here right now. We're just," she looked at Angel, then back to the girl. "Uh, he's busy tonight."

"Oh, I see. These are friends of yours, yes?" she indicated Angel and Spike.

"Uh, yeah," she almost laughed at that word being used to describe her relationships with either Angel or Spike. "I can lock up if you'd like to get home, Izzy. It's getting kind of late."

"Ah, yes," she sighed happily. "Grazie, Buffy." Suddenly very alert at the thought of going home, she searched in her apron for the keys to the bar and set them down in front of Buffy. On her way out, she threw a quick, "Have fun. Goodnight!" over her shoulder, and then it was just the three of them, alone.

"So," Buffy smiled and sighed, moving around, behind the counter. "What're you two boys drinking?"

"You come here a lot?" Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Sometimes," she shrugged. "Izzy's a sweet girl. She let's us lock up if we're here late."

None of them missed her 'we'. Angel and Spike exchanged a subtle look. It was strange to think of the two of them in agreement against Buffy, but, for some reason, it was comforting to both of them that they had each other on their side. Together again, like old times.

"So," Buffy moved away from them, feeling uncomfortable, and skillfully got herself a glass and filled it to the brim with beer. "I'd be more than willing to get you anything you'd like. What'll it be?"

Angel grimaced at the sight of Buffy drinking and finished his gin, wincing, "God, that's terrible."

Spike smiled as Buffy looked to him, her eyes asking him what she should do. He just gave her a simple shrug, and titled his head slightly towards Angel.

She shrugged and moved back around to the patron side of the bar, and sat on the other side of Angel. He didn't say anything to her, just kept his eyes on his empty glass. "Angel," she whispered, "I'm so sorry for upsetting you. It was a terrible thing I said, and I'm ashamed that I even thought of it."

"Don't worry about it," Angel sighed, but still wouldn't look at her. "I over reacted. It wasn't what you said, it was just...I haven't really had a chance to deal..."

"I get it," she nodded. "But I'm still sorry. I couldn't have helped."

Angel smiled and looked at her, "You're forgiven, Buffy." He snickered at the irony of him forgiving her.

Spike laughed, too, "'Magine that, Scourge of Europe cleaning the conscience of a vampire slayer."

Buffy smiled, "It's a strange world."

"The strangest," Angel shook his head.

"Well, then," Spike shot up from his seat, and made his way behind the counter. "Now that that's all settled, whaddya say we get ourselves completely shitfaced."

Angel laughed a little but shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on," he shrugged. "Does the little barmaid care if we drink her booze while she's out?" he turned to Buffy.

"Uh, not really. Just as long as we clean up and don't take so much that she gets in trouble," Buffy shrugged.

"Perfect!" Spike held up a bottle of Vodka. "Angel? Cosmo?"

Buffy laughed. Angel smiled and shook his head. "Cosmo," he scoffed. "Talk to me when I've finished the bottle about Cosmo's, son." He reached over and took the bottle from Spike.

"Touché," Spike smiled. "He _does _sort of swing more to the alcoholic side of life, doesn't he?"

"Wow," Buffy smirked. "I'm so totally not answering that."

"Smart girl," Spike winked, and then held up a bottle of gin. "So, we've all selected our poisons?"

"Yep," Buffy indicated her beer. Angel just took a swig of his Vodka, and Spike held up his bottle.

"Well," Spike shrugged. "To Italy?"

Angel and Buffy smiled together and lifted their drinks, "To Italy." They brought their beverages together and each took a drink. There was something intangible in the air as they all sat together, something mysterious but very real. All three of them knew at that moment, something was going to happen that night that would change their lives forever.

* * *

AN: Ah, yes, let's get our characters nice and drunk and see what happens. It should be thrilling. Tell me what you think!


End file.
